Szlak ku zwycięstwu II część
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 31 Chris : Ostatnio w naszym show , zaczęło się ostateczne wyzwanie , które zadecyduje , kto wygra , kto zdobędzie upragniony milion dolarów i kto otrzyma tytuł zwycięscy. W pierwszej części zadania zrobiło się dość nieprzyjemnie. Wyspa zaczęła się zapadać i niestety uczestnicy muszą się śpieszyć ,jeśli chcą przeżyć. Nie wiadomo skąd wziął się Bobbie , ale to i lepiej ! Uwięził LeShawnę , a drużyna Noaha jest w potrzasku. Co się stanie ? Jak to się zakończy ? To wszystko w finale Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Ruiny domku Chrisa '''Noah : '''Nie wiem , jak udało nam się uciec .. '''Owen ; To były emocje .. Nie chcę tego już !! Noah : '''Nie panikuj .. '''Camilie : Coś mokro się zrobiło .. i błotniście … Owen : Łaaa drzewa się przewracają !! Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To oczywiste ,że nie jestem dobra z geografii , ale woda na wyspie oznacza zatopienie ! '''Noah ; '''Już otwieram .. Jest.. wchodźcie '''Camilie : '''On się tutaj rozwali , Chodźcie tam za te ruiny .. Tam jest jeszcze twarda ziemia. '''Owen : '''Lepiej na plażę i rozstawić ponton ! '''Camilie : Tak to lepszy pomysł Stołówka Harold : '''Już idę ! '''LeShawna : '''Udało się , teraz musimy szybko uciekać ! '''Harold : '''Na plaży czeka nas ratunek. '''Beth : Szybko , woda się zbiera ! Harold : '''Lecimy ! '''LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie okazuje tego po sobie , ale jestem przerażona sytuacją .. To jest gorsze niż wyzwanie katastroficzne. Plaża '''Noah : Jesteśmy ! LeShawna : '''Widzę ,ze też was nie oszczędzał Chris .. '''Noah : Czuję się świetnie . Camilie : '''Szczerze wszyscy mamy w *** ta wyspę . Radzę … Nie …. '''Harold : Mam cię … Camilie : '''.. Nie , przepaść nie chce zginąć ! '''Owen ; '''Pomagam już .. '''Bobbie : Nie ma takiej opcji .. Noah : musimy coś z nim zrobić ! LeShawna : '''Wyciągnijcie go .. '''Bobbie : '''Hmm interesujące .. '''Harold : Uff .. blisko było .. Bobbie : Za blisko … Camilie : A ty znowu w pysk chcesz ! Bobbie : '''Jakby to powiedzieć , jeśli ja nie mogę wygrać to wolę by nikt tego nie wygrał ! '''Camilie : '''Wyspa się niszczy a ty co odwalasz ! '''Beth : '''Oj , nie mogę utrzymać równowagi .. Nie .. '''Bobbie : '''Debilka .. Zemszczę się jeszcze !!!!!!! '''LeShawna : Dobra wynośmy się stąd … Kilka metrów od wyspy Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ma przechlapane , wyspa musiała go pochłonąć . '''Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trzeba przyznać ,że był najgorszym łajdakiem . Noah ; Udało nam się … LeShawna ; '''Ale widok ! '''Bobbie : NIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beth : Co za krzyk … Chris : '''Witajcie uczestnicy , macie 10 minut ,żeby sprawdzić co zabraliście ze sobą . '''LeShawna : Właśnie , gdzie zapasy .. Harold : Musiały wpaść , kiedy Bobbie się pojawił .. Beth : Ale mamy skrzynkę z narzędziami … Noah ; '''Mamy jedzenie , dziwny śrubokręt .. i apteczka.. '''Owen : Mi jest potrzebna .. Camilie : '''Mam jeszcze żyletkę i gumę – miętowa .. Chyba wezmę jedną . '''Noah ; Zawsze coś .Na co ci żyletka ? Camilie : Była przy fotelu masującym . Po sprawdzeniu ekwipunku Chris ; '''Tak więc pierwsza część etapu zakończyła się szczęśliwie , ale wyglądacie na zziębniętych i nieco brudnych .. '''Noah : Mów , co musimy zrobić ! jesteśmy na odludziu i nie ma nigdzie żadnego lądu ! Chris ; Więc , mam dla was całkiem dobre wieści , oboje zaliczyliście wyzwanie i dostajecie parę wioseł i ten dziwny kompas. A waszym drugim zadaniem , będzie dopłynąć na wyspę kości , tak nie przesłyszeliście się ! Czekają tam na was wasi pozostali kibicowie. Musicie dopłynąć i już sami będziecie działać . Noah : '''Wiec dziękuje wam za współpracę . '''Camilie ; '''Było cudownie ci pomagać ! '''Owen : '''Tak , daliśmy czadu JUHUU ! '''LeShawna : '''Miauczku , cieszę się ,że we mnie wierzyłeś ! '''Harold : ja zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem LeShawna . Beth ; Powodzenia LeShawna , wierzę ,że dasz radę ! Chris : '''Ekhmm , kiedy dostaniecie się na wyspę za pomocą zgromadzonego sprzętu będziecie musieli otworzyć skrzynie , A trochę ich jest . w jednej ze skrzyń , skrywa się walizeczka i masą gotówki dla uczestnika . Ten kto pierwszy znajdzie wygrywa program ! Jasne . '''Wszyscy : '''Tak ! '''Chris : '''Nie zatrzymuje was , ruszajcie ! Podczas rejsu na wyspę kości '''Noah : '''Jestem , spalony od tego słońca .. '''Owen ; Wody .. ja chcę wody .. Camilie : Już nic nie ma , musimy dać radę . Zostało niewiele .. Noah : '''Owen , zjadł już wszystko i tak myślałem ,ze szybciej to zniknie .. '''LeShawna : Uf , ale przyjemnie ! Harold : '''Widzisz Beth , mówiłem ,że potrafię stworzyć baterię słoneczną i wiatraczek. '''Beth : '''Jednak się myliłam . '''LeShawna : Cudownie , jestem orzeźwiona i podołam tym wyzwaniom na tej przeklętej wyspie. Beth : Chyba zaraz dobijemy do brzegu . Plaża na Wyspie kości Chris : '''No i gdzie oni są … '''Alejandro ; '''Ile to ma potrwać Chris , jakoś nie mam ochoty tutaj przebywać .. '''Cortney ; Zgadzam się ! Eva : Ale z was trzęsidupy ! Cortney ; '''Ha , wypraszam to sobie .. '''LeShawna : '''Tak dopłynęłam pierwsza ! '''Chris : Dla ułatwienia zadania masz to dłuto .. Możesz zacząć próbować rozwalać skrzynie .. LeShawna : A to co ? Chris ; No jak to , to są twoi fani i widzowie , liczą ,że to wygrasz ! Gwen : Tak , dalej LeShawna uda ci się ! 10 minut później Owen : Jesteśmy , jak ja kocham ląd .. suchy i z słodziutką wodą … Noah : Uf .. jestem .. oh , widzę ,że ja prawie nie mam fanów .. Izzy : '''Ale przyznaj ,że ja ci wystarczę na tej ławie .. '''Noah : '''Super .. aż trzech we mnie wieży '''Chris ; '''Jako ,że przypłynąłeś drugi , nie dostaniesz nic co ci pomoże , powodzenia ze skrzyniami .. '''LeShawna : Ta jest pusta … spróbuje kolejna i ta też ! Noah ; '''Ugh.. , No i po co się męczę .. '''Heather : Myślisz ,że czas na dopieczenie LeShawnie ? Alejandro ; Zgadam się … wyjątkowo .. LeShawna ; '''Nic nie ma w tych skrzynkach … co co to .. mrówki .. '''Chris : Tak to tutejsza odmiana , bardzo agresywna i żarłoczna … LeShawna : Zabierzcie je , zabierzcie ! AAA !! Nagle LeShawna w panice wyrzuca dłuto w skrzynie w której znajduje się milion dolarów .. Tyler : LeShawna , za tobą jest kasa ! Katie i Sadie : '''LeShawna , szybko .. '''Camilie : '''Pędź Noah i zabierz skrzynie ! '''Noah ; '''Już , już i mam !!!!! '''Owen : JUHUUUUUUUUU ! Chris ; '''Mamy więc zwycięzcę !!!!! NOAH !!!!! Wygrałeś Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki !!! '''LeShawna : '''Co ! A , zdejmijcie je ! '''Duncan : '''Masz użyj tego … '''LeShawna : '''Ohh.. Co za ulga Moment później '''Chris : '''Tak więc w tym momencie kończymy nasze show. Zwycięzca okazał się Noah ! I co czeka nas w nowym finalista i otrzymuje ode mnie ostatnia odznakę z tego sezonu oraz zabiera ze sobą okrągły milion dolarów ze sobą ! '''Noah : '''Tak .. '''Camilie : '''Nie wiesz jak si cieszę ! '''Trent : '''Gratulacje .. '''Heather ; I tak uważam ,że to ja powinnam wygrać … Chris : A teraz z drogi .. Musze lecieć na zasłużony urlop .. Na razie .. LeShawna : Chwilka , chcesz nas tak tutaj zostawić ! Duncan ; '''A niech sobie leci … '''Chris ; Nie widzę sprzeciwu … Chris wsiada do helikoptera , leci kawałek trasy , ale nagle traci kontrolę i wpada do wody Cortney : '''Niech zgadnę , twoja sprawka … Duncan … '''Gwen : Nasza sprawka , ma za swoje . Noah : To co my właściwie będziemy robić ?? Geoff : '''Zamówiłem dla nas łódź , chyba się nie obrazisz że stracisz 10 tysięcy .. '''Noah : Jeśli stąd ucieknę to nie .. Geoff : A teraz musimy czekać i urządzamy imprezę na plaży !! Chris : '''Zapłacą mi za to wredne szczyle ! nie kręćcie tego . Wersja alternatywna '''Owen : Jesteśmy , jak ja kocham ląd .. suchy i z słodziutką wodą … Noah : Uf .. jestem .. oh , widzę ,że ja prawie nie mam fanów .. Izzy : '''Ale przyznaj ,że ja ci wystarczę na tej ławie .. '''Noah : '''Super .. aż trzech we mnie wieży '''Chris ; '''Jako ,że przypłynąłeś drugi , nie dostaniesz nic co ci pomoże , powodzenia ze skrzyniami .. '''LeShawna : Ta jest pusta … spróbuje kolejna i ta też ! Noah ; '''Ugh.. , No i po co się męczę .. '''Heather : Myślisz ,że czas na dopieczenie LeShawnie ? Alejandro ; Zgadam się … wyjątkowo .. Alexis ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie dam tego im zrobić , normalnie to za to co mi zrobiła. Ale jednak bedę w porządku. '''LeShawna ; '''Nic nie ma w tych skrzynkach … co co to .. mrówki .. '''Chris : Tak to tutejsza odmiana , bardzo agresywna i żarłoczna … LeShawna : Zabierzcie je , zabierzcie ! AAA !! Nie ,złażcie ze mnie ... LeShawna wyrzuca klucz w stronę heather , która schowałą się za krzakami . Heather ; Dy durda dupo z sadłem ! Alejandro : hehe , ale masz guza. Cortney ; Co ty z nią robisz w krzakach ? Owen : 'Nie LeShawna tutaj biegnie. '''LeShawna : '''Te mrówki , Nie mogę znieść tego bólu ! ''LeShawna upada na Noaha , który prawie otworzył skrzynkę. '''Noah : Nie ! Szybko potrzebuje kremu , One tak pieką ! Noah ucieka w stronę wody . LeShawna : Tak , dzięki Noah i Heather no i Alejandro ! Wzgraam kas w ko}cu , leShawna wygrała ! Moment później Chris : '''Tak więc w tym momencie kończymy nasze show. Zwycięzca okazała się LeShawna ! I co czeka nas w nowym finalista i otrzymuje ode mnie ostatnia odznakę z tego sezonu oraz zabiera ze sobą okrągły milion dolarów ze sobą ! '''Noah : '''Byłaś godną rywalką. '''Camilie : '''Nie wiesz jak si cieszę ! '''Trent : '''Gratulacje .. '''Heather ; I tak uważam ,że to ja powinnam wygrać … Chris : A teraz z drogi .. Musze lecieć na zasłużony urlop .. Na razie .. LeShawna : Chwilka , chcesz nas tak tutaj zostawić ! Z tym milionem dla mnie ?? A w sumie to lepiej. Duncan ; '''Niby co lepiej , utkniemy tutaj ! '''Chris ; Nie widzę sprzeciwu … Chris wsiada do helikoptera , leci kawałek trasy , ale nagle traci kontrolę i wpada do wody Cortney : '''Niech zgadnę , twoja sprawka … Duncan … '''Gwen : Nasza sprawka , ma za swoje . LeShawna : To co my właściwie będziemy robić ?? Geoff : '''Zamówiłem dla nas łódź , chyba się nie obrazisz że stracisz 10 tysięcy .. '''LeShawna : Jeśli stąd ucieknę to nie .. Geoff : A teraz musimy czekać i urządzamy imprezę na plaży !! '''Noah : '''A co mi tam , jak relaks to relaks ! '''Chris : '''Zapłacą mi za to wredne szczyle ! nie kręćcie tego . Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki